gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Sharple
Hello Welcome To My Talk Page I will be glad to make you a userbox or a page banner! Note i do not do signatures Code= Code= Call me Sharpe, Quote Listen,How bout you stop screaming at me, okay? I saw that, I didn't type it I copied and pasted it! I thought something bad happened to you and thats why I posted it! SO stop SCREAMING at me and see I was only looking out for you!!!!!!!!!! 18:03, July 20, 2011 (UTC)Its okay, lol, and I put quotes around it O.o,PS: Look at my comment on POTCO Free. 18:09, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Its OVER 9,000! Userbox Can u please make a userbox that says *YOUR (What ever a person wants it to say) IT'S OVER 9,000! If you wish to argue if your page is Canon or Non-Canon just ask Jim Logan, POTCOPW Network Represenative and Canon/Non Canon Page Supervisor. 19:08, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh ya can u put this on the left of the Userbox? Re:Code I dotn think there is but my userpage uses css to add the background--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 06:08, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! I will use that page banner when I go on vacation in August. Thanks for making it!-- 00:09, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Reply It isn't my authority to remove the rule. Like I said to Samuel in the game, set up a community vote for its removal.-- [[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 02:51, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes That would be awesome. POTCOPW Network Rep, Canon Supervisor. Jim Logan, The King of all Conduits Word Life 03:22, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for Informing Me Thank you, the Dagger Page was vandalized by a User, I reverted the edits. The other two have been deleted for the reasons you specified. Thanks again for the info. Refresh the ajax refresh is faulty on many wikis at the momment--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk''' ]] 06:12, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Done done--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 16:59, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Comments Comments deleted - thumbs up -, but I'll be off for much of the day. Going to visit my former summer camp today. My buddies are there and I didn't go this summer. Captain Crimson Background It will be the same as mine but heres the code Tama63 [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:41, July 24, 2011 (UTC) I can make you one send me the image and change the class to your own name' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:41, July 24, 2011 (UTC) If ye want to join the Guild, let's met up in game. Give me a Place, Time, and Server. Hey, I know I got this idea from your page..... but.... we should make a rum, wine, etc, company. 01:29, July 25, 2011 (UTC) 16:42, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Mystic Muck...... Okaydokie atm I'm at a event in POTCO. Edgar Wildrat Hey Sharpe, I just wanted to say, I am using my work on the page, I used yours just as an example because I thought it was good. PS: You are AMAZING at coding, want to join as VP? 17:17, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Can you use the logo? Sorry about that :P Picture Hmm... Can you try to edit the last part of the logo out and put it in the userbox? Pic Edgar Wildrat Favor Hey can you do me a favor, can you resize this iamge to fit in my Avatar box thing, I would appreciate it. Hey can u resize this to say, 100(or 240)px? The King of All Conduits The Best in the World Dark Pic Um image help Thanks for your help on my avatar image, but it only covers half of the box, WHAT DO I DO?! The King of All Conduits The Best in the World User already banned This user was already banned in July. Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits 20:38, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I seemed to have noticed that you are skilled with coding. I was wondering if you could edit my user and/or talk page with an EITC-ish style. You don't have to if you don't want to, I was just wondering if you could. THANKS! 07:18, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Sinking Queen here it is I like it. I like what you've been doing. Thanks. Game help Thanks but I think its just a game glitch. The Best in the World Nice Cool, thanks. I put it on the page. Capt Shruikan 22:32, August 7, 2011 (UTC) /Cackle lol im inactive most weekdays, not all. this week im off cuz of a school holiday until tuesday :P Signed Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus But it's Davy's blog O.O--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 03:30, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey man! its Captain Josh, can u show me how to do the Userbox coding things tomorrow? or just send me a message showing me how. i hate to keep bugging you about it so thought i'd learn, if u dont want to u dont have to. Thx! - ps : i didnt make that Sig, another person did LOL Ok, i tried it rofl. And i still am confused so uh... i guess this whole thing is not for me. i did the whol "Template:NameHere" on a page thing, but it took me tyo a regular page so..... i dont add the " " do i -_- And i need twon userboxes, one for me and one for my in game son i need one that says Userbox is The King of The Royal Union, and other Userbox Is Prince of Royal Union Vote Whenever you think its time.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 21:30, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Fine lol Ok fine, But I still get half credit lol Rofl... 14:59, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Thanks for letting me know about the categories. I can't delete them but I added the Fan wars to the pages that had Fan Wars. The Fan Wars should disappear soon. Thanks for letting me know. -- 15:36, August 11, 2011 (UTC) hey how do u make all those banners and animations lol? Hey its Me Captainjosh98. Again -_- Can you make my Poker team The Port Royal Lords a Userbox? use this photo - TPRL! ( which can be found here on wiki in the photos ) Ty! just have it say Userbox is a Member of the Caribbean Poker Team The Royal Lords! Also, if u would, do one for the United Union Steel Corporation The Corp. Logo is on a page named - United U. Steel Corp. Thx again! - WWTE 'Ello There Sharpe! My name is Captain Shadow Sail, owner and founder of the new World Wide Trading Empire! What is it? You may ask. Well, the WWTE is an organization that helps countries World Wide. In this group, there are no enemies, only allies. No fights, just agreements. We help one another, and we make sure one another's country will prosper. I am here to offer you a position at the WWTE. Here are some things you can be: *If you are King / Queen of a country, you can add your country to the list of countries that are involved with the Trading Empire. *Aren't a King or Queen? No problem! We also offer ranks to help control trade. See the page for a list of available jobs. *Like the sea? You can add your ship as one of the trade ships! Please provide a picture and description. Please consider this offer! 15:15, August 12, 2011 (UTC) RE:Page As I said, you must ask the pages ''creator, not me. If he says yes, then you can have the page.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade'']] 13:37, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Evidence IF you go to Miss Telltales user page, you will find two rather innapropriate, and one of them offensive to me, pictures of her "raking" Pearson, and then one of me. I find the one of me offensive, so feel free to add it to the ban request page. With all due respect, 06:44, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Look at this The Community Assistance Team Request I personally think you - and I already do that, but a group dedicated to that would seem more fit ( as it does in other wikis ) so input their please :) .Benjamin Macmorgan • . Darn I Messed Up The Emotes Page, Idk How. Sorry :(. Thanks Thank you for finding the 1000th page. I added it to the community corner. -- 16:04, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:800th Page Yeaaa, sure, thanks for making it look better :), I was very new to wiki when I made that. 17:27, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Here he Is! - Re We can't stop him from using his brother's account.The brother account isn't doing anything wrong. We will watch him if he starts breaking rules. O'malley is banned globally on his main account. Also Wikia isn't doing anymore IP checks for this wiki. We tried to ask for one for another person and they said no. -- 23:09, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Advantage Check This Out, And Respond To Me If It's Funny xD Sincerely - Crimson Knight Zoomer - Black Ballade. Happy Fighting!!!! 02:51, August 23, 2011 (UTC) You Need Not. Dude, It's Not Your Fault. What I Said Means Duh, And Who Gave Me A Warning? Sincerely - Crimson Knight Zoomer - Black Ballade. Happy Fighting!!!! 03:00, August 23, 2011 (UTC) I May Not Come Back. I Will Go To Kingdom Hearts Wiki, And I'll Think About Megami Tensei, Bye, Sharpe :) Sincerely - Crimson Knight Zoomer - Black Ballade. Happy Fighting!!!! 03:08, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Old Body Types Hey! Do you want the old body types back? Check out Petition:Bringing the Old Body Types Back! Thanks! 21:37, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Newsletter Hey.. im not going to be able to do the newsletter tomorrow, so would you like to do it tomorrow? Template: .Benjamin | Macmorgan | . Dear Sharpie, Can you Make me a Page Banner??? Sincerely, Chris the Cat Lover AKA Lord Lawrence Dagger. Pirates Forums- Wiki Section On http://piratesforums.com/ we now have a section for wiki roleplay and evets http://piratesforums.com/forums/potco-players-wikians.25/ Can you unbanned me from chat??? Idk why i randomly got banned, no one told me anything and i didnt even do anything. then i got unbanned cause i asked a admin the i got banend again a second later, anyways can you unbanned me or see how long the ban is or something??? Thanks Kung John Macleve högt på Av Sverige Translation ''King John Macbatten of '' 23:04, August 31, 2011 (UTC)John Macbatten Also! If u made the groggy thin, and used this . How would you do that, and what are the things u use, like is there anything besides shadow? lol sorry, i mean LIKE THIS i cant do it without my text going weird span style="text-shadow: crimson 0 5px 4px;" but there where the <> Around it. Kung John Macleve högt på Av Sverige Translation ''King John Macbatten of '' 23:18, August 31, 2011 (UTC)John Macabatten Please take a look at your signature coding. Its conflicting with other things and causing it to sort of "fall" apart. Thanks .Benjamin | Macmorgan | . SO XD i figured out how to make ur text different, and shade does this and sesne he is a admin is this like a admin onLY THING...? If so i dont wanna get banned.... - John Macbatten